


Simple Pleasures

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless Shorts [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich was a simple man of simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Mickey was a simple man. Sometimes he didn't need much more than a six-pack of beer, half a carton of smokes, and a solid meal at least once a day to keep him content. Which was good because sometimes that was all they had.

Mandy preferred to complain but she actually understood shit like school, she actually tried. If she wanted to she could actually do something with her life, get out.

Mickey knew his lot in life. He was a Milkovich and as far as he was concerned the best he could do was try not to get caught by the police as he went about his daily activities.

It wasn't hard despite the perpetual jail cell reserved especially for the Milkovich family at the local prison .

~

Mickey didn't worry about the future or wasting his days away in a prison cell for the rest of his life. He just took it all in one day at a time.

There were the okay days when everything just kind of passed him by. Then there were the good days when he got a chance to kick someone's ass.

It was on one of these days that he got a look at Ian Gallagher again. It was another one of these days that he got a mouthful of Ian Gallagher for the first time.

Finally there were the bad days. The days when he got caught with drugs or shot in the leg for a snickers bar. Those were the kind of days Mickey lived to avoid.

Being inside wasn't bad, it just fucked with his life.

~

Mickey was a simple man who enjoyed the simpler things in life. He liked playing video games with his sister, drawing, and sitting outside alone to keep him sane.

Mickey didn't ask for much and got even less in return.

He learned from an early age to take the hits and keep on going. The hits would keep on coming anyway. 

Lately though it seemed like the hits were coming a lot harder than they used to.

His simple life was getting complicated.

All because of Ian Gallagher.

~

Now don't get Mickey wrong he wasn't complaining about their arrangement, he just really wasn't expecting anything after that first hookup. It was a selfish whim that had compelled him to go to the Kash and Grab later, only to find Ian there alone.

Everything had just kind of landslided after that.

It didn't bother him as much as it should have in the long run. After you had gotten fucked into a wall a few times, with the bruises to prove it, more than a few of what Mickey suspects were apology blow jobs, and lived by Mickey's philosophy as long as  _he_  had, you tended not to worry about little things like going to juvie again.

Until he was headed to juvie  _again_.

~

Still Mickey was a simple man with simple pleasures in life.

He liked a good bag of weed, to do whatever the hell he wanted, and a stiff dick up his ass.

He liked what he liked.

It was just that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi same as the one over on ff.net with a few editorial changes. Hopefully I made it a little better and not worse.


End file.
